bgsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PsychoIzzy/Mary-Kate and Ashley Visit the IRC
TDWiki o.o Hey yall guys this is my friend Cody fell into Liberty's Breat Cleavage Mary Kate oooh Breast* >.< this place Hey Mary is soo Spicy :) I used to think Marykate and Ashley were 3 people. Samtastic Did they have pizza there? Same, Mygeto. :p ooh mhm Yes :o mmm Mary, Kate, and Ashley. :p mmm mmm thats sooo goood o.o !pizza * RuneScript cooks a pizza for PsychoIzzy, and gives it to them. Oh yeah Yeay so MK !pizza * RuneScript cooks a pizza for TDA15|Not_here, and gives it to them. yay tell the guys what u were considering well How can you not be here and Have Pizza >.> ive decided to get a sex change * TDA15|Not_here chows down on pizza...Owen style! but O.o before i do who wants to have their way with me O.O * MaryKate-Olsen takes off clothes O.o O.o -->| Bbhinton156 (bbhinton15@h172.160.255.206.cable.frsc.cablelynx.com) has joined #TDWiki *Barths* Oooh BB hey B!! Wanna do me? Hiya BB a favor? NO BB! :D Don't do it Sure. I'll do the best I can, since I know I'll definitely be able to attend the ceremony this time. But be sure to inform your partner, EGC, in a PM, or on his Talk Page, or whatever that he needs to come back, even if just for a little bit, and make at least one edit so that he won't automatically get the boot. OK? If you do that, hopefully, you'll avoid becoming your own one-man team like Kg and TotalDramaAddict have. She's Nude |<-- Bbhinton15 has left freenode (Ping timeout: 260 seconds) xD :| |<-- WebkinzMania has left freenode (Quit: Java user signed off) Mary Kate I told u u cant just throw urself at them :'( O.O WTF! buut bbuuut -_- :( Momma said so Mary Kate thats how she got daddy @TDA i AM ALREADY MY OWN TEAM :| Stop acting like a s** like i s**? S**? is that even a worf word O>o :p Oooh TDA U obviously havent met my sister TDARockz Might Be Naugty? 15 jes? * MaryKate-Olsen calls Ashley Hey Gurl That was Fedora Yeah Yeah I kNOW! oh I KNOW! And I am not dirtuy OMg No WAY *dirty Uh UH!! ? Heh..... OMG That B**** LOL Anyways yeahj i got these totally hot 12 yr old boys O.o that would want to have their way with us She's a Stalker right? I kNow I KNOIW! OMG THATS WHAT I SAID Anyways soo oh -->| Bbhinton15 (bbhinton15@h172.160.255.206.cable.frsc.cablelynx.com) has joined #TDWiki ur on ur way? hey BB!! cool okay De Ja Vu. :| O.o see u in a bit sexy muah ok bye * PsychoIzzy hides * MaryKate-Olsen hangs up Ok guys Mary Ashley is Comming YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY! Are you a user ... On the wiki. ;) Make 1 edit (Samtastic450) xD Wow. I Knew it! * MaryKate-Olsen puts clothes back on -->| Ashley-Olsen (~ashley-ol@adsl-68-89-75-118.dsl.hrlntx.swbell.net) has joined #TDWiki WTF! Does that mean He's Getting A sex change? O.o hey Mary Kay * Ashley-Olsen kisses Mary Kate on the cheek O.O :'( Hey sexy so anyways BRB - Sam is creeping me out. :| these guys like totally think we are hot * PsychoIzzy hides Under a Bed omg no way No really Daddy was right *Not we are hot I know no wonder he had us undress for him How is he doing this >.> anyways |<-- Bbhinton156 has left freenode (Ping timeout: 260 seconds) u wanna like go guys? omg can i pick? guys let the ladies choose I want NO Zobe =P sounds sexy :p omh u b**** i was gonna pick him hmm...... * PsychoIzzy hides I pick the one that says Ashley Ashley, thats u ooh my bad (conf) Momma always said i was the smart one hmm. i pick.......... hmm.... ooh This MaryKate girl sounds nice She couldn't go Any slower thats sooo me O.O OMG NO WAY Totally Lesb**n Alert oh u s*** We are not Lessies Well shes not anyways well yes u are :p Ashley, unless you are a female I suggest you take your s**** but back to where you went to the strip club. :-@ unless u count that one time omg that was soo fun but u said we were like never gonna bring that up? ooh crap i forgot oops (Conf)*whew* She didn't pick me * Ashley-Olsen sits onPsychoIzzy's lap hey big boy ;) O.O OMG I have a girlfriend Already Come on Zobey baby And Mary I suggest you shut up before I kick the @$$ out of you. :@ :o now thats no way to talk to a gender confused lady mm mm u tell him gurl |<-- Bbhinton15 has left freenode (Ping timeout: 260 seconds) Do I care >.> Guys these are my friends u kick them u have to kick me :@ Okay. :) omg kk what a strong man Ryan kick. :p * Ashley-Olsen grabs Samtastic450's arm O.o what.what r u doing? O.O I think I'm going to Barth How bout u and me go behind the bushes? * PsychoIzzy barths in a Toiler WTF! :| *Toilet umm.........ii..........kinda.......sorta..........have a...........kinda............boyfriendO.O omg ur Boyfriend is like totally a capital G OMG not again remember my fiance (conf) She picked...sam? Really? (conf) *curses* BLEEP BLEEP he ended up doing my brother and ditche me wait a minute silly we dont have a brother ooh oh yeah (conf)....I mean come ON, he's SAM for pete's sake. Ehh screw this I still have my man (Conf)I'm wondering if I should Call Rehab -->| Bbhinton15 (bbhinton15@h172.160.255.206.cable.frsc.cablelynx.com) has joined #TDWiki What do you say Zobe-y U and me RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -.- A little Scented candles O.o Some BOw chica wow wow? * PsychoIzzy calls Rehab ehh? ehh? BB!! I have Your most top wanted -->| FedoraKid (~fedorakid@70.137.198.178) has joined #TDWiki hey Fedora But Izzy Hey, guyz. Fedora dont ask wat going on :| i thought we had something? :p OMG u hoe From the sound of it, I don't want to. * TDAROCKZ smacks Mary Mhm u had like 5 boyfriends here *covers phone with hand* I said I have a girlfriend Already >.> * TDAROCKZ gets a knife and ive stuck with my Zobe-y * TDAROCKZ stabs Ashley OMG this soo reminds me of the time when my boyfriend wanted to roleplay he totally was the killer and i was sooo the victem *uncovers Hand* They are in this Chatroom Called #TDWiki he stabbed me like there was no tomorrow and I need you to come right away Kthanksbye OMG No WAY! YES! OOH Holy S**** , I am going to flip out on ya if you don't shut up. :-@ all my boyfriend did was have me dance like a hula dancer wearing only a banana peel O.o omh how do u even do that? O.o do u like put the banana in ur butt cheeck or something ?? omg What did you cover Your Boobs with? TDA15 thats what i thought And the other thing Ed edited Ooh :DDDDD Why cover them? |<-- MaryKate-Olsen has left freenode (Quit: Java user signed off) O.O ... im scared :s O.o OMGt -->| MaryKate-Olsen (~marykate-@adsl-68-89-75-118.dsl.hrlntx.swbell.net) has joined #TDWiki that hoes hoe Damn OMG That was 10 seconds -.-" Hoes? isnt that like the thingy daddy bought us and had us move into? no silly that was the mouse |<-- Ashley-Olsen has left freenode (Quit: Java user signed off) NOOO! -->| Bbhinton150 (bbhinton15@h172.160.255.206.cable.frsc.cablelynx.com) has joined #TDWiki that b**** |<-- Bbhinton15 has left freenode (Read error: Connection reset by peer) Zobe so lets go * PsychoIzzy calls Paris Hilton* Hey, I have your Homegirls on a Channel CAlled #TDWiki -->| Ashley-Olsen (~ashley-ol@adsl-68-89-75-118.dsl.hrlntx.swbell.net) has joined #TDWiki Back. :] =-= Kg|Showering is now known as Kgman04 Guys, I'm going to leave. I'm working on my FF, anyway. And, my connection here is faulty. KG Hey KG Wait So are you gonna come ByeBB this is my sister K. Gonna work on my FF-- Bye. she soo wants u in her bed :| :-/ Bye. Bye bB, o.o D: Sorry, KG. omg Gonna work on my FF. ^_^ i do Is Ryan active? =-= Kgman04 is now known as Kg|Ch18 yep (conf) Momma always said i was the pretty desperate one How much longer are you gonna be here? (Quick answers, please.) |<-- FedoraKid has left freenode (Quit: Java user signed off) * Ashley-Olsen runs fingers through Bbhinton's hair heey there big boy ;) wanna go BRB (25-30 minutes max) and like uhhh Ryan? :| a while make chocolate babies? OMG =-= Bbhinton150 is now known as Bbhinton15 * PsychoIzzy shoots Ashley-olsen and MaryKate-Olsen with tranquilzer darts Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! :3 How long is a while? :| remember when we made that chocolate baby Back Don't ask where I got those -->| FedoraKid (~fedorakid@adsl-70-137-198-178.dsl.frs2ca.sbcglobal.net) has joined #TDWiki ow :s girl hey FK Sorry about that, guys. :0 i think they just :) Something went wrong with my computer. =-= MaryKate-Olsen was booted from #TDWiki by Kg|Ch18 (wibble) did us with a needle But I'm back. Meh, nevermind. I g2g. Buh-bye. -w- idk =-= Ashley-Olsen was booted from #TDWiki by Kg|Ch18 (wibble) lag bye |<-- Bbhinton15 has left freenode (Client Quit) :( -_- Finally. THANK GOD!!!!!!!!! :'( :s Sam Im sooo sorry guys :'( What's wrong, guys? "Did Us with a needle"? =-= Mygeto is now known as Wibble XDDD never again Oh, right. Not supposed to ask. will i bring Sorry. my rehab friends over Mygeto almost time for you to be OWNED ;) does the wiki have a page for the intros O_O -->| MelGibson (~marykate-@adsl-68-89-75-118.dsl.hrlntx.swbell.net) has joined #TDWiki Theme Songs. *? Oh Gosh It's Mary Kate O.O Kick OMG its Mel Gibshon O.O Are there any lovely ladies? MelGibson (~marykate http://totaldramaisland.wikia.com/wiki/Theme_Songs <--| MelGibson has left #TDWiki sooo Im making Noah Next O.o -->| Freehugs41 (~marykate-@adsl-68-89-75-118.dsl.hrlntx.swbell.net) has joined #TDWiki <--| Freehugs41 has left #TDWiki FH!!!!! :| :D :( -->| Paris-Hilton (~marykate-@adsl-68-89-75-118.dsl.hrlntx.swbell.net) has joined #TDWiki O.O OMG hey YES! YES! some on totally called me one I FOUND MEGAN'S PROFILE! :o They left BRB. ooh those hoes FH was a impresonator oh well =-= Wibble is now known as Wibble|Mygeto|AF -.- by sexies =-= Wibble|Mygeto|AF is now known as Wibble|Myget|AFK ;) <--| Paris-Hilton has left #TDWiki Sam. Give it up xDDDDDDDDD -.- kk :p im fdone anyways xDDDDDDD Category:Blog posts